


Stability

by rangerofdiscord



Series: Amounting to Something [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, domestic life, or at the very least an attempt at it, some mentions of sexism and creepy older men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: A month after narrowly avoiding certain death, Peter and Gwen attempt to settle into something resembling a normal, stable life.





	Stability

“Well, Miss. Stacy, you’ve met all of the requirements to be accepted by the Physics Department. They’re even excited to have you.” Her advisor set the manilla folder down, looking across the desk at her. It was pouring rain outside, and the steady sound of raindrops had been the only noise in the office until he’d finally spoken, jolting Gwen from her anxious thoughts. 

“My only question is, why physics? And why now? Professor Warren has had nothing but good things to say about you, and your passion for chemistry. He was quite disappointed when he found out that you wished to change your major.” Mr. Hendricks said, leaning back in his chair. 

Gwen was sure Professor Warren was disappointed by her decision. Disappointed she’d no longer be in his classes, disappointed she wouldn’t have  _ him  _ as her department advisor. “I used to be passionate for chemistry, especially forensic chemistry, it’s true. I wanted to work for the police, like my father, and solve crimes.” 

“But since his death, my desire to go into the same line of work has become… Very difficult. I’ve lost my passion for forensic chemistry, just going to some of my required classes has become difficult.” And she was telling the truth. Forensics and the police were so closely associated to her with her father, that after his death nothing related to the two felt the same. “And people often say that near-death experiences can change who you are, and ever since my own nearly a month ago… I’ve felt a strange draw to physics.” 

The day after she’d been tossed from that bridge, only to be saved by Peter, all of her chemistry books and essays had become so bland, so boring. Only her last physics class, and the required reading material for it, had interested her. Particularly the small section in the back of the textbook about quantum physics, and the theories behind it. 

Something in that section had called to her, and in less than a week she’d watched every documentary on quantum physics on YouTube that she could find. The decision to change her major was made the week after. She hoped it was the right one. 

“Ah, and I’m assuming you’ve given it a lot of thought? You’ll have to go back and take quite a few sophomore level physics classes. It’ll mean graduating slightly than you’re currently on-track to.” 

A small nod of her head. “I understand.” 

“You’re fine with graduating after your current classmates?” A pause as he raised an eyebrow. “After your boyfriend?” 

Gripping the edge of her skirt, Gwen sat up taller in her seat. “I’m not sure why that would be a problem,  _ sir _ . It  _ should  _ only be a semester behind him, and if you don’t recall I don’t exactly have a whole lot of  _ family  _ around anymore, so walking to get my degree isn’t a  _ priority _ .” 

Her advisor raised both hands, a surprised look on his face. It was incredibly fake, and she wanted to reach over and smack it off of his face. But she simply sat there, hands in her lap and ankles crossed. Waiting. 

“Of course, Ms. Stacy.” Her shoulders relaxed slightly, not quite as tense. “Registration for the winter term starts next week. I’ll print up a list of the required classes for a degree in Physics, and highlight the ones you need.” Looking away from her, the advisor began typing rapidly into his computer, speaking while he did so. 

“The good news is, as long as you pass your class with Professor Warren this semester, you’ll have a minor in Chemistry. So your current progress won’t be completely disregarded.” Nervous, watery green eyes glanced from his monitor screen over to her, then back onto the monitor. “You’ve also already completed most of your math and non-physics related electives, which means that if you work hard I imagine you’ll be finished in…” Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and counted on his fingers.   
“Six semesters? Assuming you don’t miss any semesters, and stick to about sixteen credits per semester.” 

Now it was  _ Gwendolyne’s  _ turn to do mental math. “Two years?” She asked, “Then I was right. I’ll be finished after the fall semester, two years from now.” That didn’t seem like too much longer, only one semester after Peter. 

“With any luck, yes.” He leaned forward once more, clicking some button on his mouse. The printer to Gwen’s left began to start up, churning out papers. “You’ll want to head on over to Dr. Telford’s office to schedule an appointment as soon as possible. He’ll go over the courses available to you next semester, and what will be best for you to take. And of course, Professor Warren will want to know that you got the approval.” 

“Right.” She waited patiently for him to get up and hand her the papers. She’d met Dr. Telford, he’d been the first person she’d talked to besides Peter and MJ about changing her major. He seemed kind, and never gave her the creepy vibes that Professor Warren had started giving her. He would be a good department advisor. “Thank you, again, Mr. Hendricks. I appreciate your support.” 

Glancing up from his highlighting, the man gave her a small smile. “Of course, Ms. Stacy. That’s what I’m here for.” The papers were stapled and handed over to her. “That’s all you should need, I recommend going over that list before meeting with Dr. Telford. Do you know what branch of physics you wish to specialize in?” 

Her hands ran over the still-warm papers, as a small sense of wonder and joy took hold of her. She couldn’t wait to tell Peter. “Theoretical Particle Physics. But I imagine that won’t matter too much until I begin my graduate studies.” She looked up at him, and he nodded. 

“A challenging field, are you sure you’re up to it?” 

“Of course.” A small purple folder appeared from her bag. The papers went inside of it, and then straight back into her bag. Standing up, she pushed her long, cornsilk blonde hair back. “I am  _ quite  _ smart, if you couldn’t tell by my GPA.” 

“Right, right.” Mr. Hendricks nodded, sitting back down in his chair. It creaked loudly. “Well, anything else you need from me?” 

“I’m sure if I think of anything, I’ll email you. But Dr. Telford should be able to help me from here, as long as all the necessary documents for my major change are complete.” She held her bag in front of her, looking down at him. Each second felt like an eternity, anxiously awaiting the moment she could run outside and leap into her boyfriend's arms to tell him the news. 

“Of course.” He waved one hand dismissively, turning back to his monitor. “Have a lovely day, Ms. Stacy.” 

By the time he was finished dismissing her, the door to his office was already shut as Gwen left. Her bag smacked the sides of her legs as she sped-walked through the maze of cubicles, all the way to the exit for the advising department. 

Peter was sitting on a bench out front, reading a book while waiting for her. As she exited the department, there was a brief moment between when the door shut and Peter noticed that she was standing in front of him. In that brief moment, Gwen looked at her lover, at the way he was sitting , the way his warm brown eyes scanned the pages as he read. So focused, and yet also tense. Ready to jump at any sound of danger, or alarm. How she’d ever worried that he was a coward, she couldn’t tell. 

As the door shut behind her, Peter glanced up. There was a curious smile on his face as the book disappeared into his bag and he stood up. Before he could even ask her how the meeting went, however, she was flinging herself into his embrace, arms wrapped around his neck. 

“My major change was approved!” She said as Pete placed a hand around her waist, pulling her close. They were still in school, and thus couldn’t give one another the passionate kisses she knew they both wanted, but the way he held her was enough. “You’re looking at Empire State University’s next physics grad!” 

He grinned at her excitement, and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. “I knew that they’d accept you, they’d be idiots not to.” 

“Mm.” Basking in the sudden rush of euphoria, Gwen leaned back on her heels. “We should celebrate tonight. Maybe see if we can get Harry to go out.” 

Tilting his head to one side, Peter raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure that’s such a good idea? I’m not sure I can handle you two arguing again.” 

In the month since the  _ bridge  _ incident, things had changed drastically. It was fascinating, how  _ one  _ event could change so much. And one of those changes was the relationship between Gwen and her longtime friend, Harry. 

The aftermath of the incident left Harry blaming Spider-Man for his father’s death, and he’d expected Gwen to side with him. To validate his anger. 

While she  _ could _ empathize with the way he was feeling, her hatred for Spider-Man had long passed.  _ Especially  _ after Peter had shown her the  _ benefits  _ to dating a man who could stick to walls. 

That lack of anger, and desire for revenge had left Harry feeling betrayed and even more isolated. Mary Jane believed that Harry hoped he could find solace in Gwen, since both of them lost their fathers because of Spider-Man related incidents. And when she tried to defend Spider-Man things ended…  _ Loudly _ . 

“I won’t say anything about Spider-Man if he doesn’t.” She said simply, glancing back up at Peter. “That’s not too much of an expectation.  _ I  _ was able to avoid speaking about him after  _ my  _ father’s death.” 

“If you think you two can avoid arguing for a night, I’ll ask him when I get back home.” Pete said, but Gwen could still see that doubtful look in his eyes. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, but before she could lean back with a hand on her hip Peter took her by the arm and began walking her down the hall. 

“C’mon, pretty lady. You still have two busy professors to see before you and MJ can go off and plan our evening for us.” He said, steering her away from the advisors and back towards the undergrad science hall. 

“You’re just changing the subject.” Pulling her arm out from Peter’s grasp, she shot him an icy look out of the corner of her eyes. 

“If you want to talk more about you and Harry’s current problems, we can do that  _ after  _ you stop by Professor Warren  _ and  _ Dr. Telford’s offices.” He shot back easily, not taking any offense to her pulling away and instead shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

“You’ll wait for me outside of his office?” She asked as they stepped outside into the cool fall air, crossing a small courtyard to reach the building. Fallen orange-and-brown leaves crunched under their shoes as they walked, a loud sound in the overall quiet feel of the school. 

“Of course. How long do you think it’ll take?” 

“Not long, hopefully. Although I am sure he’ll try to convince me to stay in chemistry.” As she let out a soft sigh, Pete stepped forward to open the door for her. “I’ll try to keep it quick, though.” 

He nodded, and the two were quiet as they climbed up the stairs to Warren’s office. One of the benefits from leaving her chemistry major behind was that she was also leaving the professor behind. In the months since her father’s death, Warren’s paternal warmth towards her had felt…  _ Different.  _ There was something about the way he looked at her, the way he treated her, that didn’t sit well with her. 

That wasn’t anything new, of course. Since she’d been a teen, men always looked at her in a certain way that they shouldn’t. Being in  _ science  _ didn’t change that. In fact it seemed to make it worse. But still, there was something about Warren that felt different. Creepier. 

As they reached his office door, Peter left Gwen’s side in order to lean up against the wall on the other side of the door. “I’ll be right out here.” 

“Thank you, Peter.” Gwen said as she raised her hand to knock on the door, “But I think I’ll be fine.” 

The door opened rather quickly after she’d knocked, almost as if he’d been expecting her. But the moment he opened his mouth, it became obvious that she was  _ not  _ the person he’d been expecting. 

“Serb-- Oh, Miss Stacy.” Blue eyes flickered behind glasses, glancing back at Peter on the other side of the hall before looking back at her. The professor stood up straighter, pushing his glasses back. “My apologies, I was expecting my lab assistant. Is there something I can help you with?” 

“I just wanted to update you on my major change, sir.” Hands went to the bag on her side, pulling the purple folder out. “Dr. Telford and the Physics Department approved it.” 

As she handed the folder towards him, he opened it and flipped through the papers. His face was blank, she couldn’t read his emotions or predict what he’d say next. 

“Congratulations, Ms. Stacy.” He handed the binder back to her, and it slid easily into her bag. “I’m sure you’re very busy, but may I have a moment to speak to you alone?” 

Gwen glanced back at Peter, who smiled and winked at her, then back at her professor, nodding her head. 

“Of course, sir.” 


End file.
